SC: Animation Edition VI!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: After a couple of months, the S.C: A.E. returns with a CHRISTMAS special--and Sonny and Kevin are celebrating the holidays with a few special guests and some presents placed under the tree! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year, guys. Read and Review!


_**S.C: Animation Edition VI--The Christmas Special!!  
**_

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own the following animes, cartoons, sports leagues, sports teams, and brand names that are either trademarked or copyrighted from their owners. That includes ESPN and TSN, as ESPN belongs to ESPN Inc. and its sports networks. TSN belongs to CTVglobemedia and ESPN Inc. as well.**

**

* * *

**

(The show starts off with Sonny--with a Santa hat on, whistling to "Deck the Halls" as he is gathering some Christmas-wrapped presents from a delivery area at the studio where the show is being aired. As he walks past a pondering and slightly confused Kevin at a wooden desk, staring at a piece of paper and a pencil on the desk, Sonny notices him and walks back to him.)

**Sonny: **Hey, what's wrong?

**Kevin: **Nothing. (sighs deeply) I haven't even thought of what things I want on my list to write down for Santa.

**Sonny: **Ah, I'm pretty sure you'll think of something alright.

(Kevin spots the pile of gift-wrapped presents Sonny is holding.)

**Kevin: **Are those presents for us?

**Sonny: **Well, I'm pretty sure they are. (he checks the tags) Yeah, these are presents are for us.

**Kevin: **You sure some of these presents you're holding are safe?

**Sonny: **I guess they are, but just to be sure I have a scan-machine here that detects whether the gift is dangerous or not.

(Sonny then walks over to the scanning machine at a table, where he puts the presents down first and scans them one-by-one. The last present he scans returns a loud buzzer from the machine.)

**Sonny: **Alright, one turned out to be unsafe. I'm gonna get out a meter-stick and see whether this thing does explode.

(He grabs a meter-stick lying on a wall and stands back as he is about to hit the present with it. Kevin watches him, as Sonny gives the heavily-wrapped box a hard tap with the meter-stick causing the Christmas gift to explode into bits of pieces as Sonny and Kevin dodge the explosion. Both of them then get up and walk over to where the site of the explosion was, and Kevin sees a tag tied to the exploding present.)

**Kevin: **Hmm...I wonder who sent us this present?

(Both Sonny and Kevin look closely at the names of who sent the present.)

**Sonny: **Well, whoever sent us this present must be either a pissed off fan of a certain pairing we didn't like--or someone from a rival sports news channel.

**Sonny and Kevin: **(pondering and thinking) Hmmmm....

* * *

(Show starts up to reveal the title screen, then shows the snippets of previews.)

**S.C. Announcer:** **_This is Sports Centre: Animation Edition._**

**Sonny:** Tonight on this new episode of the S.C: A.E...

(Clips of cartoons and animes celebrating Christmas are being shown.)

**Sonny: **We celebrate the holidays, as we bring you the Christmas cheer here on this show--with a Christmas special in tribute to everything all related to winter and the relaxing holiday breaks!

**Kevin: **But first...

(Clips of Jiraiya at the golf course and him standing next to Tsunade and Orochimaru are being shown.)

**Kevin: **Has there been a dark side being revealed for a certain "Pervy Sage", who carried the legacy on the golf courses?

**Sonny: **Later on...

(Clips of Garth Squair and 'Bekah are being shown.)

**Sonny: **We have special guests for this Christmas special...and you won't believe that these two have become one of the greatest couples from deviantART. That's right! The G0069 and De-Ji duo are appearing for this episode of Sports Centre: Animation Edition, don't miss it!

(Highlights of sports events involving a variety of anime and cartoon characters are being shown.)

**Kevin: **Also, the Top Ten, Ultimate S.C., and the "Highlight of the Night" is coming your way on this show!

**Sonny: **Be very excited, just like Louis on his pills...

(Clip shows Louis finding bottles of pills on a table. **Louis: **PILLS HERE!)

**Kevin: **And get ready to celebrate the ho-ho-holidays with this X-mas special, here on the S.C: A.E.!

**Sonny and Kevin: ****_SPORTS CENTRE: ANIMATION EDITION STARTS NOOOWWWWW!!!!_**

(S.C: A.E. theme plays as a series of snippets and highlights are seen during the playing of the theme, then as the song builds up to a strong finish the series of snippets go into succession at a fast pace then a flash revealing the S.C: A.E. title card. Another white flash reveals the two hosts sitting behind the usual glass desk with the "SportsCentre: A.E." logo on it.)

**Kevin:** Hello, folks! Welcome to a special high-definition broadcast of S.C: Animation Edition. I'm your host Kevin Chiu...

**Sonny:** ...and I'm your other host, Sonny Ing!

**Kevin: **Otis J. Stewart is with us today as the co-host for this show, and couldn't we say better about how much we're gonna do this Christmas special here?

**Otis: **Sure agree with you, Kevin but I don't celebrate Christmas much like any of you do.

**Kevin: **Really?! Well, I'm pretty sure you have your reasons why...

**Otis: **Mm-hmm.

**Kevin: **Anyway, we have a couple of top stories from the sports world of animes and cartoons--and to present them, here's Sonny!

**Sonny: **Thank you, Kev! Today's top stories begins with one that shocked the whole world of golf as it was found out that the late Jiraiya of golf fame has been found out with several women he had sexual encounters with over the course of his career.

(Photos of Jiraiya, newspaper headlines and magazine covers relating to this scandal, and video clips of the Pervy Sage are shown.)

**Sonny: **As we all had learned, Jiraiya had died from a fatal encounter with one of the Akatsuki members while on a visit to a country on vacation well over a year ago. However, as it was found out just five days ago during when he was engaged to Tsunade (before he died)--there were rumors emerging that the late ero-sannin had encounters with several women younger than him over the past few years of his golfing career. Most of these women were either mistresses or supermodels. These rumors were quickly confirmed as soon as one of the women he alledgedly had encounters with had come up to the media told her experiences with him. Pretty soon, more and more women had told the press about their relationships with Jiraiya over the course of his career. There is no response yet from Tsunade, the woman he was engaged with.

(Cut to the hosts.)

**Sonny: **You know, this reminds me of something that is going on most recently--and it did involve a pro golfer...but I couldn't help but who was that golfer that did these same things.

**Kevin: **Ah well whoever he was, I'm pretty sure he lead himself into a great downfall after the whole scandal was exposed. Anyway, here's another top story and it's for you ACHL fans out there; the Springfield Pigs have won over the Pendragon Kings in a battle between a cartoon team and an anime team!

(Highlights of the game are shown with the clips of the start of the game being shown.)

**Kevin: **Last night, the Springfield Pigs have taken on the Pendragon Kings at the Springfield Ice Arena...in their hometown! Goalie Lisa Simpson is back on the ice after an injury-related scare that had almost sidelined the younger Simpson for the rest of the season. Let's just see how well she does for the three periods.

(Video transition sequence plays, with the words "FIRST PERIOD" being shown.)

**Kevin: **First period of the game begins with a goal-scoring chance from the Pendragon side as Suzaku attempts to fire a slapshot at an open area of the net, but Lisa blocks it quickly before it even gets to the net! Then, we see a fight happening between Homer and Kaname sending both to the penalty box. During the four-on-four play, Bart Simpson manages to nail one against Rolo as he does a back-hander making the score Springfield 1, Pendragon 0.

(Video transition sequence plays, with the words "SECOND PERIOD" being shown.)

**Kevin: **Second period begins with no score, but not without penalties and powerplay opportunities! Nelson Muntz goes down by one of the Pendragon players, giving the Pigs a chance to make it 2-0. They don't, however but later on the Kings get a powerplay chance after a stick-check on Lloyd by none other than Jimbo Jones himself. Pendragon Kings have nearly banged it in five minutes before the end of the period, but once again the Simpson denies that shot from Suzaku!

(Video transition sequence plays, with the words "THIRD PERIOD" being shown.)

**Kevin: **Third and final period of the game, as the Springfield Pigs manage to make it 2-0 as Nelson manages to take the puck and fire it right through an open area of the net. The Pendragon Kings attempt to rally with an empty net but that won't do it, because the buzzer has sounded the Pigs win the game with a shutout!

(Scoreboard is being shown.)

**Kevin: **The Pigs win over the Kings 2-0, and Lisa Simpson manages to get her 605th shutout of her career beating out Alvin the chipmunk with his 605 career shutouts during his season as a goaltender! Way to go, Lisa!

(Scoreboards of other teams are also being shown.)

**Kevin: **Here are the scores for the ACHL games happening right now, as the New York Goliaths are leading over the Konoha Stealths 5-0 as of the third period, and the Townsville Rockets are trailing the Tokyo Ultras 7-3, 2nd period.

(Cut to the hosts.)

**Kevin: **And we'll keep you updated on these scores as this show goes on! Sonny?

**Sonny: **Thanks, Kev. We now have news that a race for the 2010 ACSCAR Season may be removed from the schedule. The head management of the Anime/Cartoon Stock Car Association of Racing announced it will pull the Opteron 300 from next season's racing schedule after the racetrack for that race in particular was questioned for its structural issues on road. So far, a new racetrack and a new race event has not been immediately announced yet. Also, don't forget to catch the qualifying for the Daytona Sunrise 500 coming next February here on TSN A/C! Kevin?

**Kevin: **Yes, we'll be right back after the break but when we do, we'll have the "Weather on Sports" segment with Jamie Oscar and the sportsFAIL segment with Otis J! Stay tuned, ladies and gents!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This S.C: A.E. Christmas special has been brought to you by, the U.S. Army. "Because they think you look like 200 pounds of bird (BLEEP)!" and by, Memorex. "Is it not live, or is it just crap?"

* * *

(Five 30-second commercials and 10-second spots play in random order.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This Christmas special has been brought to you by, Table Salt. "(BLEEP) SALT!"

**Sonny: **And welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. Here's now the "Weather on Sports" segment with our own meteorlogist Jamie Oscar! Hello, Jamie!

**Jamie: **WHAT'S CRACKING?!

**Sonny: **So, Jamie how is the weather gonna be like for this holiday season?

**Jamie: **Well, Sonny I'd say whenever it's winter there's gonna be snow! And it has been snowing for most of North America. Take a look! (shows off video footage of heavy snowfall all across the cities in the U.S. and Canada on the huge plasma screen) Heavy snowfall, all across north-east U.S. all up to 30 cm and such causing delays to happen at the airport, train station, and all that other bull-crap! Anyway, here's what's happening for Toronto the next five days--since there aren't any interesting sports events happening for this winter break! Tonight, we will see a 30% chance of flurries with a low of minus 12 degrees. Tomorrow, on Christmas Day 'though we have a 60% chance of seeing mixed precipitation--rain or snow as temperatures rise up a bit to 3...4 degrees Celsius and a low of minus 12. Saturday--or Boxing Day, we'll see increasing cloud cover and a 40% chance of snow with a high of 1 and a low of minus 13. Sunday, we have a partly sunny day there with a high of minus 1 and a low of minus 12. Monday, a 60% chance of snow--12 cm to be expected and highs of 1 and lows of minus 14. Finally, on Tuesday we have a mainly sunny day with almost no clouds in sight...highs of minus 2, lows of minus 14. And that's it for your "Weather on Sports" segment, with me the J-man!

**Kevin: **Thanks, Jamie. Today's 6:45 P.M. Winning Word of the Day is "CHRISTMAS"...once again, today's winning word of the day is "CHRISTMAS". Enter the word now at our website and you could have a chance to win one of the 250 Bravia LCD televisions bundled with 250 GB PS3 Slims from Sony!

**Sonny: **And now here is the sportsFAIL segment with co-host Otis J. Stewart! Otis, can you tell us what is the sportsFAIL video of the day?

**Otis: **Sure thing. Today's sportsFAIL video of the day comes from an archive featuring a young Hatake Kakashi who went snowboarding with his friends...let's roll the tape!

* * *

(Cut to a video clip showing a teenaged Kakashi about to snowboard down a rail-pipe at a snowy mountain resort. As he skates down the railing, he slips causing his snowboard to slip off and him...landing on the rail hard--groin-first. Kakashi groans loudly in pain as his friends react.)

* * *

**Otis: **...and that's your sportsFAIL video of the day. Kevin?

**Kevin: **Alright, guys! Coming right up, we have the special guest and interview segment with two of deviantART's finest people who are now a couple since a few months ago...yes, Garth Squair and Rebecca are at the studio right now and we will have the special guest segment after these important messages.

* * *

(Six 30-second commercials and five 15-second promos play in no order.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This S.C: A.E. X-Mas Special has been brought to you by, TSN A/C HD! The free preview is on--contact your local cable and sattelite subscriber for this channel today!

**Sonny: **Hello guys, and welcome back! This is the segment where we introduce our special guests for this edition of the show and for today's Christmas special, here are the two people who are fans of the One Piece anime/manga series and have joined together as one of the greatest couples from deviantART. Ladies and gentlemen, give a great welcome to GARTH SQUAIR (g0069) and REBECCA (xxDe-Jixx)!!!

(Cue wild cheering and applause as Garth and Rebecca enter the studio set and wave at the cameras, as they meet Sonny and Kevin and shake hands.)

**Kevin: **Welcome to the show, guys.

**Sonny: **Just have a seat over there, okay?

(Both Sonny and Kevin and Garth and Rebecca take a seat in their respective chairs.)

**Sonny: **Hello and welcome to the show guys. I suppose you're all ready for the hoildays I assume...

**Rebecca: **Of course we are! So far, I've given many presents to all my friends who admire and respect me on dA and such and I think Garth has helped me on which gifts I'm supposed to give to my friends--including Suta!

**Sonny: **So how much gifts have you given this year?

**Rebecca: **I think, about hundreds...yeah, probably that number.

**Sonny: **Wow! And to think, I probably thought that was really impossible for a huge of number of friends you have on deviantART eh?

**Rebecca: **(laughs) I guess you could call it that way but...

**Sonny: **Okay, then! Now I have checked your profile from devART, and I have found out you guys like each other and all of a sudden you were a happy couple. How can you explain that you two have become one of the most notable couples on that site?

**Garth: **Well, I could explain as to being why I am with her right now and (chuckles) really, she does like the way how I draw the fanarts based on One Piece, Death Note, Transformers, and all the other fanarts I have done from the last couple of years or so. I mean, hah she was totally attracted to my drawings and such she decided to draw fanarts of me and her--right, 'Bekah?

**Rebecca: **Mm-hmm.

**Garth: **And pretty soon, it was becoming clear that I decided she would be my girlfriend and I had to confirm it...I mean, I'm not gonna be single anymore as soon as I find who is the right one for me--and the right one for me is her.

**Kevin: **So, are you guys gonna stay as a couple or have you decided to take the relationship to the next step?

**Garth and Rebecca: **Oh--um--well...

**Rebecca: **Well, we're thinking of how to proceed this relationship--

**Kevin: **(nods) Uh-huh.

**Rebecca: **And it's depending on how smooth things are going between me and him here. But right now, everything seems to be well and fine.

**Kevin: **Okay. Now--um--Garth, what are your opinions on the latest chapter of One Piece--chapter 568 to be exact?

**Garth: **Well, after I read the chapter I kinda disliked how Whitebeard and his men started getting toppled like dominoes. I mean, first of all Whitebeard starts coughing up blood. It distracts Marco, and he gets ventilated by Kizaru and that distracts Jos who he gets frozen by Aokiji. Plus, Whitebeard gets mocked by Akainu for being slowed down by age and stuff. So yeah, I guess by One Piece logic, if all it takes to put you out of commission is being run through by a giant sword and having a hand made of magma plunged into your chest, then yeah, you're getting old. (he laughs as well as Sonny and Kevin) Still, at least One Piece delivers all that more than Bleach and Naruto.

**Kevin: **Those are good points there, "Bra-Hat" Garth! Well, since we are running out of time here I guess we could thank you for being on this show and--

**Rebecca: **No, wait! I almost completely forgot, we have two presents for you guys here.

**Garth: **Yeah, I hope you two guys like these...

(The two then give Kevin and Sonny two big gift-wrapped boxes--one cubical, and one rectangular.)

**Kevin: **Aww, isn't this nice of you?

**Sonny: **Thanks, Garth and Rebecca!

**Kevin: **We promise, we'll send you all gifts for the next Christmas special!

**Rebecca: **'Kay, guys! Happy holidays!

(Garth and Rebecca leave the set waving at the two hosts, who wave back at them.)

**Kevin: **Alright, have a safe trip back!

(Kevin and Sonny sit back down.)

**Sonny: **Okay...(sighs) That's Garth Squair and Rebecca everybody! Remember, you can visit their deviantART profiles over at that site--you know which site it is. Now, when we come back after the break we have the Top Ten List, the ULTIMATE S.C., AND THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE NIGHT!!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This Christmas special has been brought to you by, Advil. "When one is just enough..."

* * *

(Seven 30-second commercials and three 15-second spots play in no order.)

* * *

**Kevin: **Hello, and welcome back to the X-Mas Holiday Special here on the S.C: A.E.! We have a winter-themed Top Ten List, and with the 2010 Winter Animation Olympics coming in two months here is the Top Ten Greatest and Worst Moments of Winter Animation Olympic History! Here to begin this list iiisss #10! #10 of the list one of the greatest moments of Winter Animation Olympic history, as both Inoue Orihime and Uryuu Ishiida have won gold for the pairs figure skating event in the 1998 Winter Animation Olympics.

**Sonny: **#9 is also a greatest moment as Fred Flinstone manages to win a 400m alpine skiing event in the 1960 Winter Animation Olympics, defeating the competing Jettson and Mouse. Kevin?

**Kevin: **Here's #8, as this is truely a worst moment of Winter Animation Olympic history; Sonic and Amy Rose attempt to win it all in the pairs figure skating event during the 2006 Winter Animation Olympics as they tried to do an impossible in-the-air 2000 degree spin. That resulted in their crushing loss...and Sonic requiring eight to ten stitches. OUCH!

**Sonny: **#7 on the list, is speed skater Stitch winning for the American team as he manages to zip past by the competitors during the 500m speed skating event in the 2002 Winter Animation Olympics.

**Kevin: **We're at #6, as the 1982 Winter Animation Olympics had happened in the Hidden Village of the Snow. In the ice hockey championships, five players from Team Konoha and five players from Team South Park were accused of having illegal booster injections when their drug tests showed up. The accused denied any reports that they had been taking drugs lately. Later on, they literally told the truth that they had been taken these kinds of injections and as a result they had their medals stripped off. Sonny?

**Sonny: **Terrible moment in history, in my opinion. And now, we're at the top five of the Top Ten and here's #5! Number five is when A.J. (of FOP) managed to blow by the competition in the tri-athlon event at the 2006 Winter Animation Olympics.

**Kevin: **#4 happened during the 1998 Winter Animation Olympics as Enzo Matrix tries to snowboard down a mountain in an event for his team, but had hit an icy part of the slope and had slid off course ending his run.

**Sonny: **We've gotten to #3, and #3 is when Team Canada finished 8th in the hockey championship playoffs after losing to Russia in the 2006 Winter Animation Olympics.

**Kevin: **Before we get to the #1, here is #2! #2 is when the Mizukage won a gold medal during an indiviual figure skating event at the 1994 Winter Animation Olympics.

**Sonny: **And now, the #1 Greatest/Worst Moment of Winter Animation Olympic History iiisss...TEAM CANADA WINNING GOLD MEDALS AT THE 2002 WINTER ANIMATION OLYMPICS DURING THE MEN'S AND WOMEN'S HOCKEY PLAYOFF FINALS! WHOOooo!!!

**Kevin: **That's it for the Top Ten list sports fans! Right now, we have an Ultimate S.C. ready here for this Christmas special...ROLL IT, GUYS!

* * *

(Ultimate S.C. starts off to AC/DC's "Mistress for Christmas", beginning with a video transition/title card sequence followed by highlights of sports events taking place in the winter.)

_Jingle bells...jingle bells...  
Jingle all the day...  
I just can't wait till christmas time...  
When I can grope you in the hay..._

(Highlights of the 97th ACFL Championship are being shown, as football players tackle each other down as well as touchdowns and the winning team hoisting up the championship cup. Video transition is cued.)

_Easy come, easy go  
Have a good time with lots of dough  
Slippin' up high, slippin' down low  
Love'm and leave'm on with the show_

(Higlights of some ACBA games are being shown, as well as slam dunks and 3-pointer hoop shots are being shown in normal and slow-motion.)

_Listen, I like female form in minimal dress  
Money to spend with a capital 's'  
Get a date with the woman in red  
Wanna be in heaven with three in a bed_

(Video transition is played. Highlights of some ACHL games are shown, as slapshots, fights, and fans cheering are being shown.)

_He got it, I want it  
They got it, I can't have it  
But I want it, it don't matter  
She got it, but I can't get it  
I want a mistress for christmas_

(As the chorus is being sung, a combination of the three sports with highlights of the events are being shown--followed by a 10-second video transition.)

_I want a mistress...for christmas...  
_

(The solo plays, and highlights of AFL games are being shown. 15-second video transition, followed by Lupin and the gang being chased by Inspector Zenigata in a road rally course.)

_Easy come, easy go  
Slippin' high, slippin' low_

_He got it, I want it  
They got it, I can't have it  
I want it, don't matter  
She got it, and I can't get a -  
Mistress for christmas_

(As the song nears the end, highlights and clips of various cartoon and anime characters dress up as Santa Claus and other Christmas-related costumes.)

_You know what I'm talkin' about_

(Video transition for 15 seconds before highlights of various sports celebrities are being shown in quick succession.)

_I want the woman in red with bow in my bed_

(People can be seen dancing and having a good time at stadiums and other sports facilities.)

_I can hear you coming down my smoke stack!  
I wanna ride on your raindeer honey and ring the bells, yeah!_

(The highlights are shown in quick succession, as a white flash reveals the "Ultimate S.C." title card, and the Utimate S.C. ends.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This Christmas special of the S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, Molson. "Know where to draw the line!"

* * *

(Five 30-second commercials and two 10-second spots play.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This has been brought to you by, Sony. "Make-Nonsense!"

**Kevin: **Well, that's it for this Christmas special of the S.C: A.E. and the Highlight of the Night goes to the whole Jiraiya infidelity story going on...no, really.

**Sonny: **Before we end this special, we would like to thank the executive producers and the other people who have helped to make this show possible!

**Kevin: **I'm Kevin Chiu...

**Sonny: **I'm Sonny Ing...

**Otis: **...and I'm Otis J. Stewart--

**Kevin: **Wishing all of you a happy and safe holiday. Merry Christmas from the whole cast of S.C: A.E. and HAVE A HAPPY NEW 2010!

**The Three Hosts and the Whole Crew: **(waving at the cameras from above) BYE GUYS!! CHEERS!!!

**Sonny: **(as screen suddenly fades to black) I wonder if I got any cake...

* * *

_**END!!**_


End file.
